Chain Me Another Year
by Rio 2.0
Summary: The first thing that Ritsuka got for his birthday was a tackle. Well, by theoretical definition, it was a glomp, but due to Yoji's inability to think before he acts, it came out as a tackle that left them both sprawled on the floor.


**Disclaimer:**_Sue tells me that I never wrote the series. I didn't believe her at first, but then my shrink reminded me that she doesn't even exist, and I should NEVER trust my instincts._

**Dedication:**_Well… This is obvious. For_**Disbanded Matrimony**

The first thing that Ritsuka got for his birthday was a tackle.

Well, by theoretical definition of the 'gift', it was a glomp, but due to Yoji's inability to think before he acts, it came out as a tackle that left them both sprawled on the floor limbs tangled together and for the birthday boy, a sudden dizzy spell.

Taking advantage of Ritsuka's vulnerability, Yoji swiftly covered the left side of his face in sloppy kisses before Natsuo crossed his arms and cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"What…? Ritsuka knows that I mean this completely in friendship, don't you Ritsuka?" Yoji stated while nuzzling into the junction between Ritsuka's neck and shoulder, completely oblivious to the embarrassment and anger he was inflicting on his unsuspecting friend.

Natsuo merely rolled his eyes and watched as a slightly bemused Soubi approached, his usual casual smirk taking residence on his lips.

"Now Yoji, do we really want a repeat of last time?" The boy looked ready to protest, but was interrupted when Ritsuka stood up – dumping Yoji gracelessly onto the floor.

Wiping his face off, the boy glared at the trio standing -or sitting as was in Yoji's case - in front of him.

"Okay, so I'm here. What did you three want? You made it sound so important – did you find something that has to do with Seimei?"

Yoji grumbled under his breath as he picked himself off the floor, rubbing his abused ear.

"Seimei this… Seimei that… doesn't anything else matter to you at all?" Yoji inquired.

Ritsuka looked at Yoji incredulously before simply replying, "No".

As Natsuo glanced between the two in a mock battle to stare the other down, Soubi cleared his throat, which once again, caught everybody's attention.

"Ritsuka, do you know what day it is?" The boy in question adopted his 'thinking pose', which in turn caused the other occupants in the room to internally swoon.

Always the practical one, Natsuo pulled away and went towards the table, pulling out an ornately decorative and shiny box. At the sight, Ritsuka's tail wagged slightly, his ears twitching.

Turning his gaze to look at Soubi, he offered a questioning look, which was acknowledged with an earnest smile. A bright smile replaced the confused look on Ritsuka's face as he practically skipped -in an uncharacteristic show of excitement- to where Natsuo was standing, pointedly holding out the box.

Carefully taking it out of the other's grasp, Ritsuka plopped onto the floor and poked the box once.

…and then twice.

…followed by a third time for good measure.

No one noticed as Yoji disappeared into the background, the others watching Ritsuka's action in amusement. Natsuo smiled.

"It's a gift from all of us. Kio too!" Soubi scoffed at the outburst.

"Of course, but Kio and I are the ones who actually put money into it… you two don't even have jobs." Soubi stated in a nonchalant tone.

Natsuo gave a bored look to the elder. "It's the thought that counts anyways. Isn't that what they always say?"

Yoji reappeared holding another box under his arm, but the others remained oblivious.

Ritsuka carefully peeled back the layers of the beautiful wrapping paper, much to the others annoyance. Paper was meant to be carelessly destroyed in excitement, after all.

He gasped when he saw what was inside. Carefully tossing the used paper behind him, he gently lifted the box so it was positioned in front of his face.

"You guys…" Soubi wore his own small grin at the shocked expression on the boy's face. It hadn't been easy to find, but he knew Ritsuka would love it, and therefore he saw no other option.

"I…" He hugged the camera box closely to his chest, yet his grip on it was still delicate.

Natsuo kneeled down next to him – a little _too_ close for Soubi's comfort, but he wasn't going to intentionally start an argument, at least not today. He could wait until AFTER Ritsuka's birthday to do some shrimp pummeling.

Natsuo handed Ritsuka another package, this one much thinner than the last.

"We got this for you too!" Natsuo stated.

Ritsuka smiled again and carefully deposited his new camera beside him, taking the other gift carefully in both hands. Opening it as carefully as the last, a strangled cross between a mew and a gasp crossed his lips as he held the gift before him.

Ritsuka beamed as he gawked at the beautiful picture frame they had made for him. He could tell who had made it due to the presence of Soubi's butterflies, and all their names carved intricately into the frame.

Inside the frame was a very familiar group photo. Soubi had his arms around Ritsuka, who had the familiar victory sign stance. Kio glared heatedly at them and the zeroes stood on with side of him, a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

Ritsuka laughed at the memory before him. He looked up at his friends before he locked gazes with the teal-haired youth standing behind everyone else. He recognized that glint in his eye and stiffened. Natsuo, seeing what was about to happen, quickly moved the camera and frame out of the way in preparation for the coming onslaught.

Ritsuka gulped.

Yoji launched.

Soubi watched, unsure of how to react.

Straddling Ritsuka's hips, the sacrifice proudly shoved a cardboard box into Ritsuka's face. Leaning on his elbows, the boy awkwardly grabbed hold of said box and shook it.

"Open it! Open it!" Yoji chirped loudly.

Smiling at the others antics, Ritsuka slid out from under the other and placed the box in his lap.

"This one is from me… and Natsuo. We figured Soubi would take all the credit for the other gifts, so we got you something extra".

Ritsuka cautiously opened the flaps of the box, honestly scared of what was inside. When Natsuo and Yoji were involved, you never knew what could happen.

The black haired boy remained completely oblivious to the argument between Soubi and the Zeroes regarding where they acquired the money to spend on anything.

Yoji vehemently denied stealing from either Kio or Soubi, but mentioned nothing on the little old lady who was "never going to use it".

The room went silent as Ritsuka pulled out the first gift.

"A pair of clip-on… ears?"

Yoji grinned. "With how Soubi acts, you're going to need them!"

Ritsuka blushed and quickly put them back into the box, this time pulling out…

"…a WHIP!"

Natsuo giggled behind his hand. "We know how Soubi is…"

Ritsuka stared, wide eyed and in shock, at the utensil before him. Soubi's expression was merely indifferent.

The sound of keys in the doorway alerted the others to the new presence.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, but – WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Everyone looked to the door where Kio now stood with a slack jaw and wide eyes. He looked to Ritsuka who held the whip, as blush on his face, and then to Soubi who simply shrugged.

Before anyone could react…Kio hit the floor, his body making a loud thud, a result of a fainting spell.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning." Yoji stated

Everyone else could only nod in agreement.

_Well, I hope you enjoyed. First fic in this fandom. Never thought I'd be here._

_Thank you_**DarkMageMakai**_for being a wonderfully spectacular beta and sorting out this ending... and the title._

_I put you through hell these past 24 hours and I apologize. Thank you SO much!_

**Edit 2011**: Umm... not much changed at all. I never kept up with this series, might have to remedy that...


End file.
